


science books: a guide to self discovery

by groundkei



Series: starlight (and what it means to us) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stream of Consciousness, soft, tsukishima thinks yamaguchi is pretty, yamaguchi has dimples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groundkei/pseuds/groundkei
Summary: He thinks Yamaguchi is pretty now, perhaps even prettier than before. And he thinks, albeit more quietly, that maybe he is feigning ignorance of his silly little crush.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: starlight (and what it means to us) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076987
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	science books: a guide to self discovery

_**Miyagi, 2008** _

Tsukishima thinks the kid in front of him is pretty. Not like his mother, no, but more like a different kind of pretty. The kind where the longer he stares, the prettier it gets.

Yamaguchi has freckles on his cheeks. A lot of them. Tsukishima tried to count them once during volleyball practice, but they never seemed to end. He thinks that they are similar to the stars he learns about in Akiteru’s old science books. He also thinks that they look like snowflakes that have embedded themselves against his cheeks, or maybe even cosmic dust that slowly filtered their way through the Earth.

Yamaguchi hadn’t always been pretty in his eyes. In fact, he thought nothing of his appearance until the thought of science books and cosmic dust came into mind. Yamaguchi would always smile at him, and he would return it with a curt nod, but somewhere along the way he finds himself thinking about how pretty he is especially during summer when his freckles are the most prominent.

He thinks Yamaguchi is pretty now, perhaps even prettier than before. And he thinks, albeit more quietly, that maybe he is feigning ignorance of his silly little crush.

Yamaguchi turns to him, and Tsukishima finds himself staring at the pair of dimples resting on each side of his cheeks. They are deep, he notices, and he wonders if they would swallow him whole if he pokes his fingers into them.

“Do you want ice cream?”

Tsukishima nods once. He is still staring when he answers, “Sure.”

“Strawberry?”

“Yes…”

Yamaguchi holds out his hand for money. Tsukishima sees a trail of freckles dusting over his forearm. He lifts his gaze back to meet Yamaguchi’s eyes and loses himself in the depth of his dimples.

Tsukishima thinks the kid in front of him is pretty. He lets himself sigh as he fishes for money in his pocket, and he realizes that whatever this may be, it is definitely deeper than a crush.

* * *

There are three things Tsukishima would never tell Yamaguchi:

  * He thinks Yamaguchi’s freckles are like cosmic dust. The ones that cannot be found in outer space, but only on his cheeks. He finds that they are much more fascinating than the ones in Akiteru’s old science books.



  * He loves seeing him smile because of his dimples.



  * He’s fallen in love with the shy kid that approached him outside the volleyball gym, and he’s fallen in love with him again in the years following that.



(“Tsukki, why do you still have you brother’s old science books with you?”

Tsukishima pulls an empty box with him and sets it down with the rest of their pile. “Huh?”

Yamaguchi gestures at the box labeled as “Important (TK)” and points at the crumpled copies of Akiteru’s old books. “Why do you still have these?”

Tsukishima faintly smiles. “Nothing,” he says. “I just thought it would be nice to bring them.”

Yamaguchi shrugs, and the two of them continued to unpack their belongings, hoping to slowly fill in their new home with traces of themselves scattered in every corner. Like cosmic dust, Tsukishima thinks.)

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think! ♡
> 
> [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/katsukeii)   
>  [cc](https://www.curiouscat.qa/tsukkeiii)   
>  [tip jar](https://www.ko-fi.com/sabwrites)


End file.
